Con aroma a tabaco y jazmin
by Crushia
Summary: El titulo habla por si mismo. mi tributo a Asuma y Kurenai, convinado con un poco de songfic
1. la escencia de tu aroma

**Con aroma a tabaco y jazmín**

_La soledad es un paso firme_

_Que no he podido obligarme a dar_

_El corazón no tiene remedio_

_Y el tiempo pasará…_

Despertó, igual que otras tantas veces a mitad de la noche, un aroma a tabaco inundaba la habitación, como lo había venido haciendo de ya hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero ahora sin razón...

-sin razón... no hay razón...

Aquella joven mujer conocía bien la rutina, marcharse a la cama temprano, dormir solo un par de horas y despertar a mitad de la noche sola, llorosa y con tan solo el aroma de tabaco para hacerle compañía.

_No hay nadie…_

_Llenándome los ojos de amor…_

_Sacándome del pozo en donde estoy…_

_La luna estaba ahí..._

_Y tu no estas…_

_No encuentro…_

_La forma de vivir si tu no estas…_

_No me quiero acostumbrar a no tenerte…_

_Junto a mí…_

-pero no, no estoy tan sola, realmente no lo estoy...

Una sonrisita triste y pálida apenas asomo en sus labios, esos que en alguna otra época fueron sugerentes, soñados; hoy solo reflejaban una quebradiza tristeza.

**Dos meses atrás...**

Despertó a mitad de la noche y un aroma a tabaco inundaba la habitación, sonrió ante la fortuna de su cama, la joven ilusionista sabía que esto era real, no había truco alguno, todo era real, tan real como el tabaco que para entonces ya se había combinado con el jazmín de las flores en la ventana.

Kurenai miro a lado suyo y allí se encontraba el dueño de su vida, posiblemente tan cansado como ella después de la pelea que poco antes tuvo lugar en aquella pequeña habitación, una pelea entre dos cuerpos y el amor...

Completa, se sentía ...tan completa…, observo con mas atención a aquel hombre y se sintió orgullosa, extasiada, hambrienta, feliz, pero por sobre todo se sintió completa, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Hecho aun lado el largo cabello ondulado que enmarcaba su rostro, se acerco a el y lo beso, tierna y apasionadamente, tanto que casi lo despierta, pero no fue así, ella simplemente se recostó de nuevo, con una sonrisa de entera satisfacción y durmió abrazada de aquel a quien mas amaba.

_Tu beso se hizo calor,  
_

_Luego el calor, movimiento,  
_

_Luego gota de sudor  
_

_Que me hizo vapor, luego viento  
_

_Que en un rincón de La Hoja  
_

_Movió el aspa de un molino  
_

_Mientras se creaba el vino  
_

_Que bebió tu boca,_

_La que beso mi boca roja._

Cuando Kurenai despertó, en la habitación no había mas nadie, pero el tabaco permanecía, ese aroma a tabaco que la hacia sentir tan segura.

-segura...

Pensando en eso sonrió de nuevo, recordando la primera vez que lo sintió, tabaco…, segura de que no era el tipo de aroma que le gustaba, volteo curiosa por saber quien se atrevía a fumar en el salón de los jounins y entonces lo vio, aquel hombre joven que la miraba atento sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta antes, lo miro con atención, se trataba del hijo mas joven de Lord Hokage, el no solo había heredado la sonrisa franca de su padre, también había heredado ese molesto habito. Ese molesto habito que para ella, ahora en este momento era fundamental, necesario para respirar, y respirando su fortuna se dirigió a la cocina de aquella reducida casa, ahí estaba el, esperándola, parado frente a la parrilla, cocinando dos trozos de carne y con un cigarrillo en la boca.

- buenos días

-buenos días, dijo el y la beso de nuevo

Asuma amaba a esa mujer firme, honesta y simple, la observo con atención mientras ella abría la ventana para sacar los jazmines que el mismo le había regalado poco antes, el no lo sabia pero inconcientemente acariciaba su espesa barba mientras la veía o cuando pensaba en ella, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace casi tres años atrás cuando descubrió a la recién llegada en el salón de los jounins y pensar que poco antes de aquel día, él aun la consideraba como a una niña a pesar de tener la misma edad.

_Puede que te quiera secuestrar_

_Y después te vaya a torturar_

_No se... a que se deba el querer tenerte  
_

_Pero solo quiero contemplar_

_Cuantas de tus pecas_

_Puedo yo entender_

_Por que ya no puedo esperar_

_Quiero que te vengas conmigo_

_A tomar un té..._

Se sentaron juntos para comer, ninguno de los dos quería demostrarlo pero ambos estaban hambrientos, si acaso para besar y para comer eran los únicos momentos en los que Asuma soltaba su siempre presente cigarrillo, pero aun así entre bocado y bocado, aspiraba un poco del cigarrillo, y en mas de una ocasión se había confundido dándose cuenta del error con pedazos de tabaco en la boca, ah pero al momento de besar, jamás cometió un solo error, la boca de Kurenai le daba mas placer que cualquier cigarrillo.

Al terminar el desayuno se despidió de su amada, dando un último beso mientras aspiraba el aroma de jazmín de su cabello, ese aroma que ya se había entrelazado con el tabaco de su dueño amado. Tenía que llegar a tiempo a su casa, tomar un baño y dirigirse al salón de los jounins.

Después del asesinato de su padre, muchas cosas habían cambiado en la aldea, si bien se trataba de la misma gente valiente y orgullosa, el cambio mas directo había sido cuando la princesa Tsunade tomo el trono y las obligaciones del anterior Lord Hokage, y tan grande y repentino fue el cambio que aun había a quienes se les dificultaba llamarla Lady Hokage, cosa que no hacia muy feliz a la princesa. Asuma por su parte tenia la certeza que Lady Hokage era lo ideal para su pueblo en estos tiempos de necesidad.

Al terminar la junta en el salón de guerra, se apresuro para ir a la florería de los Yamanaka y sin darse cuenta de la divertida mirada de su alumna, tomo un hermoso ramo de jazmines y se dirigió a pagar.

-para quien son las flores?

- eh? No… para nadie en especial

- ah si? bien de cualquier manera saluda a Kurenai de mi parte

- a Kurenai!! Por.. por que??

Salio de la tienda un poco sonrojado y pensando en que cada vez era mas difícil ocultar ese amor, camino por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a la tienda de bollitos rellenos, y antes de llegar pudo ver a la mujer que amaba sonriendo junto con una de sus amigas mientras pedía una orden de bollitos.

Kurenai no podía creer lo que Anko le contaba, cada día se sorprendía mas de su extrovertida amiga y su explosivo carácter, un poco cuerda un tanto loca, así la describiría, hasta que sintió el aroma de tabaco en el ambiente y se supo felizmente observada, entonces decidió jugarle alguna broma a su amiga, y haciendo uso de su maestría en ilusionismo desapareció cual viento enmarcada por las hojas revoltosas de aquel otoño.

* * *

esta es la primera parte de la historia

aiss acabo de tirar la copa de tinto sobre el teclado y ahora debo limpiar


	2. vive en el viento resaltando la mia

Kurenai no podía creer lo que Anko le contaba, cada día se sorprendía mas de su extrovertida amiga y su explosivo carácter, un poco cuerda un tanto loca, así la describiría, hasta que sintió el aroma de tabaco en el ambiente y se supo felizmente observada, entonces decidió jugarle alguna broma a su amiga, y haciendo uso de su maestría en ilusionismo desapareció cual viento enmarcada por las hojas revoltosas de aquel otoño.

Apareció nuevamente bajo aquel sauce en el que siempre se veían, pero no lo vio hay, extrañada miro hacia los lados, el nunca había faltado a una cita y mucho menos una que el mismo halla convocado, pero el tabaco permanecía, alzo la mirada y ahí estaba el sonriendo sobre la rama de un arbol, de un salto de situó a su lado y la beso al tiempo que le entregaba los jazmines.

Ya en el departamento de Asuma y tomando un poco de vodka mientras hablaban ella se animo a preguntar.

-Asuma... cual es tu mayor sueño en la vida?

-jeje y a que viene la pregunta?

-nada, solo quisiera saberlo, creo que los sueños son importantes y mas en estos tiempos

-mi mayor sueño en la vida?? mi mayor sueño…, se exactamente cual es...

Una expresión de curiosidad se apodero de los expresivos ojos de la kunoichi y el rojo de sus labios clamaba por una respuesta

- mi mayor sueño es realizarme en la vida como todo hombre

Por un momento la confusión se apodero de la mente de la chica, no sabia muy bien a que se refería, abrió la boca para preguntar pero esta se vio imposibilitada al ser sellada por un beso

-mi mayor sueño es tener un hijo con la mujer a la que mas amo, formar una familia a la cual proteger, es… eso tener una familia junta a ti mi Kurenai

El corazón casi desfallece de alegría, había escuchado las palabras que mas deseaba en esta vida y se entrego de nuevo a el, mientras el atardecer se teñía de rojo, rojo como sus labios.

_Y que felicidad llenarte la casa_

_Y que seguridad tenerte en la cama_

_Y que tranquilidad ser siempre felices_

_Y que facilidad creer lo que dices_

Kurenai despertó, pero esta vez se encontraba sola en la cama, Asuma había sido enviado a una misión al extranjero junto con sus alumnos, y ella tenia también sus propias obligaciones con los chicos que dirigía, salio de la cama de un salto y por un momento perdió el equilibrio debido a un inesperado mareo, dejando el detalle de lado se enlisto y salio con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento donde la esperaban sus discípulos.

Al llegar noto como el can de uno de ellos se comportaba más cariñoso de lo acostumbrado con ella, sabia que era un perro dócil pero le extrañaba tanto cariño y atención para con ella.

Los entrenamientos continuaban según lo planeado hasta finalizar el día, fue entonces cuando la chica del grupo se le acerco de manera tímida como queriendo hacer una pregunta.

- disculpe Kurenai-sensei - pregunto en voz baja

-si? dime que pasa

-se siente bien? es decir la noto diferente, como si el viento la envolviera

La sorpresa asalto el rostro de la jounin

-estoy bien gracias, puedes retirarte Hinata

Había incluido a la chica en su equipo, gracias a la capacidad de esta para ver lo que los demás no podían ver, y en este caso la niña había visto viento envolver al fuego, como la niebla envolvía a la montaña, y entonces supo a que se refería, hizo cuentas con su mano y calculo un mes desde que Asuma había partido en misión. Viento que envolvía al fuego…, Asuma siempre había sido de naturaleza viento, y la naturaleza de ella siempre había sido de fuego, y como el fuego es avivado por el viento, así ella también se sentía completada por Asuma. El llegaría esta noche y ella tendría que estar segura para poder decírselo.

_Por que ya no puedo esperar,_

_Quiero que te vengas conmigo_

_A tomar vino _

_y tenerte a ti para saber lo que es amar..._

-Asuma...

Dijo la chica con tímida felicidad comos sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar, le pareció entonces que tenia un corazón demasiado pequeño para aguantar tanto amor.

El hombre la observaba con atención, había algo diferente en ella, era como si irradiara, como si de ella emanara una extraña y calida energía que no había notado antes, al menos no así de poderosa.

-Asuma tengo algo importante que decirte

No sabia como empezar, pero se decidió a hacerlo de una vez por todas

-Asuma, estoy esperando a tu hijo

…… Tu hijo…. Tu hijo….. Tu hijo…… apenas escucho el final de la oración y el cigarrillo que sostenía en la boca callo directo al piso, no podía creerlo y el eco hacia ruido en sus oídos, era acaso que estaba siendo victima de una de las técnicas ilusorias de su amada

-est.. estas segura??

-segura no hay duda

Se abalanzo a besar a esa mujer divina, aquella que era portadora de un sueño, su sueño

-mañana mismo

-como?

-mañana mismo nos casaremos, recibiremos la bendición de Lady Hokage y estaremos juntos, ya no habra motivo para ocultar nuestro amor

-pero que dices? tan pronto?

-lo siento, dentro de dos días debo salir a una nueva misión

-pero si acabas de regresar!!

-no te preocupes todo estará bien, mañana estaremos casados y seremos felices juntos los tres

No hay necesidad de describir lo que ocurrió en el piso de la sala, se trataba del amor, es así como deberían ser peleadas todas las guerras, entre dos con ternura y en la cama, o en la sala o en la cocina o en…

_Y que felicidad llenarte la casa_

_Y que seguridad tenerte en la cama_

_Y que tranquilidad ser siempre felices_

_Y que facilidad creer lo que dices_

_Y entre todo este bienestar_

_Me acuerdo que ya despegue los pies…._

El ritual de enlace fue rápido y sencillo, y aquellos que confirmaron sus sospechas lanzaron bendiciones a la nueva pareja, aunque ninguno imagino el motivo que detono tan fugaz decisión.

La vida de un shinobi es triste y difícil, muy difícil, pero para ellos la tristeza no existía en esos momentos, todo era inmensa felicidad todo era…

* * *

segunda entrega!!


	3. nada de lo que fue podra nunca dejar ser

La vida de un shinobi es triste y difícil, muy difícil, pero para ellos la tristeza no existía en esos momentos, todo era inmensa felicidad todo era…

Al día siguiente Asuma partió en una nueva misión contra el enemigo, en su equipo se encontraba su alumno predilecto; Kurenai por su parte se quedo en casa atendiendo los jazmines cuando de repente el vació le sacudió el corazón…

-Asuma….

Como era posible se preguntaba, que una flor en el esplendor de su vida cayera del tallo y se marchitara de pronto, que era esa inseguridad, esas ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, ese miedo que no sabia por que sentía.

-Asuma…

Repitió nuevamente su corazón al sentir el aroma de tabaco inundar el pequeño hogar y por la ventana observo como caía la lluvia, como si el cielo también sintiera ganas de llorar…

En el campo de batalla se encontraba tendido el cuerpo de un hombre joven, la sangre se extendía rápidamente al igual que el eco de la risa del enemigo, sus discípulos llegaron tarde, tan solo para escuchar las ultimas palabras de su maestro.

Sabiendo lo inminente de su muerte, Asuma supo escoger con cuidado sus últimos consejos para cada uno de los tres chicos que lo consideraban como a un padre, y dejo al ultimo una recomendación para su alumno predilecto.

-Shikamaru… recuerdas la conversación sobre el rey

Rápidamente llego a la memoria del chico aquel juego de estrategia

-si sensei lo recuerdo, usted dijo que si fuese una ficha del juego seria el caballero para proteger al rey a toda costa

-así es… pero yo ya no podré ser el caballero, acércate para que pueda decirte quien es el rey

La confesión de su maestro trastoco el corazón del adolescente, ahora comprendía el porque de tantas cosas

-te lo dejo a ti Shikamaru, hazte cargo por mi

Respiro con dificultad y deseo por última vez probar el sabor del tabaco, sus ojos miraron firmes el atardecer hasta que se volvieron cristalinos y su corazón dejo de latir.

Una lluvia triste callo de los cielos pero ni la lluvia ni la sangre borraron la sonrisa de aquel jounin que había muerto como todo shinobi merece morir.

A la aldea regresaron el mismo grupo de shinobis que habían salido en misión, todos con mirada triste, todos excepto uno, aquel que dejo de respirar con una sonrisa.

Lady Hokage ordeno informar a los grupos principales, todos debían abandonar lo que hacían para honrar al héroe que había muerto, decidió que seria ella quien informase a Kurenai, pero el adolescente se interpuso.

-yo debo hacerlo, es a mi a quien corresponde, además Asuma me dio un mensaje para ella

Cuando Kurenai abría la puerta del pequeño hogar encontró al muchacho, dicen que desde la distancia se puedo ver como la joven mujer callo sobre sus rodillas debido al enorme peso del dolor, el llanto no era suficiente para suplir la falta del corazón que le habían arrancado en un lejano campo de batalla.

Bajo un nublado cielo, los valientes despidieron al héroe, la mujer amada deposito un ramo de jazmines sobre su tumba, no lloro, llorar no es manera de honrar a los héroes que dan la vida por la aldea, por sus seres queridos

Estaban todos hay, menos el chico que vio como asesinaban a su maestro, al que era como su padre…

_Cuando el cielo se torna gris_

_Las luces no entienden que hora es_

_Sentir así no es la cuestión_

_No distingo la razón del corazón _

_Todo ilusión_

_Quiero escapar _

_De todo lo que hay_

_Quiero escapar…_

--

Despertó, igual que otras tantas veces a mitad de la noche, ya había pasado un mes y un aroma a tabaco inundaba la habitación, como lo había venido haciendo de ya hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero ahora sin razón...

-sin razón... no hay razón...

Dormir sola y despertar a mitad de la noche, llorosa y con tan solo el aroma de tabaco para hacerle compañía.

_No hay nadie…_

_Llenándome los ojos de amor…_

_Sacándome del pozo en donde estoy…_

_La luna estaba ahí…_

_Y tu no estas…_

_No encuentro…_

_La forma de vivir si tu no estas…_

_No me quiero acostumbrar a no tenerte…_

_Junto a mí…_

-pero no, no estoy tan sola, realmente no lo estoy...

Una sonrisita triste y pálida apenas asomo en sus labios, esos que en alguna otra época fueron sugerentes, soñados; hoy solo reflejaban una quebradiza tristeza.

Aspiro con anhelo el tabaco que inundaba el ambiente, y sonrió, esta vez con mas fuerza de la que cualquiera esperaría de ella, se abrazo de sus rodillas y miro al futuro desafiante, se sabia la portadora de un sueño y eso nadie se lo quitaría, nadie y ni mucho menos ella. Después de todo ella era la mas fuerte de las kunoichis de la aldea, no se dejaría vencer por la tristeza.

El sol salio mas temprano de lo habitual, pero la mujer ya le había ganado el paso, y se encontraba frente al monumento de los héroes caídos, con un ramo de jazmines y un orgullo en el corazón, orgullo de saberse la portadora de un sueño.

-

_-mi mayor sueño es tener un hijo con la mujer a la que mas amo, formar una familia a la cual proteger, es… eso, tener una familia junto a ti, mi Kurenai_

-

Shikamaru también estaba hay, el había faltado al funeral de su maestro y era después de casi un mes que venia a darle su respeto a aquel a quien considero como un padre, durante este tiempo estuvo en el campo de batalla, buscando, cazando al asesino de su maestro, para llevar a cabo su venganza, enterró vivo al enemigo y regreso a la aldea para cumplir con promesa de convertirse en caballero y proteger al rey.

-Kurenai… tal vez aun sea demasiado joven, pero ya no soy un niño y no puedo seguir actuando como tal, ahora soy un hombre… y cuando tu hijo nazca quiero ser yo quien se haga cargo de ustedes dos.

Kurenai estaba impresionada por las palabras de aquel chico de 15 años, el mismo que decía que todo a su alrededor era demasiado problemático y molesto como para ponerle atención, ahora ese casi niño aceptaba las responsabilidades de un adulto con suma determinación y seguro de si mismo y de lo que decía, sonrió para sus adentros, recordando lo orgulloso que Asuma siempre estuvo de su alumno predilecto y con una sonrisa franca acepto el ofrecimiento del chico diez años menor.

Frente al amanecer una joven y valiente mujer saluda al futuro con una mano en el vientre, el olor a tabaco inundaba su mente resaltando el aroma a jazmín de su cabello.

_Vamos a jugar hijo mío_

_A la reina con el rey_

_Yo seré la reina_

_Y tu serás el rey_

_¿Quién mas podría ser?_

_Hogar de valientes_

_Hijo de héroe_

* * *

hasta aqui esta es la tercera entrega y fin de la historia

gracias


End file.
